


代用品

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Worker Jun - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Unknown
Kudos: 1





	代用品

文俊辉跪坐在床上，带着眼罩，衣服已经脱掉，尽管开着暖气他仍然觉得有点冷。  
开门的声音，皮鞋踩在地毯上的声音，扯领带的声音。  
“转过去。”顾客的声音低沉。文俊辉不知道他叫什么名字，只知道他预约留的名字是WW。  
WW？神奇女侠吗？文俊辉检查预约的时候一旁的权顺荣正在打呼噜，他看电影看睡着了，在黑夜中男主角正要去解决一架会爆炸的飞机，神力女主角要阻止他去送死。文俊辉去关掉电视的时候他又醒过来，不好意思地擦擦嘴。“之前跟朋友去电影院看过，所以睡着了。”  
“腿张开。”WW给出指示。文俊辉听话地打开腿，“自己清洗过了吗？”手指的触感，好像带着橡胶手套。文俊辉正要回答却被另一只手捂住嘴，“我的要求里有叫你不要出声吧？你只要点头或者摇头就可以了。不能用是否回答的问题都不必回答。”  
文俊辉点了点头，顺从地更趴下了一点便于客户动作，在被戳到腺体的时候差点呻吟出声。他咬住自己的下唇，对方的手指却伸进了他的嘴里。有滑石粉奇怪的味道。文俊辉强忍住干呕的冲动，含住了手指来防止自己发出声音。  
“乖孩子。”WW奖励性地拍拍文俊辉的屁股，空出来的手指绕着他的乳头画圈。文俊辉痒得缩起身子又被背后压上来的人展开。吻落在他的耳朵后面，到脖子上，沿着脊柱一路下移，冰凉的金属框压在他的皮肤上。  
后穴内慢慢推进的阴茎让文俊辉有点喘不过气来。“深呼吸。”WW顺着他的背，放慢了动作让他能更好地接受。“还是第一次吗？这很不像他。”  
像谁？文俊辉的大脑因为对腺体的刺激一片空白。他知道很多客人要求服务都是为了找安慰，假装自己得到了某个得不到的人。但WW是第一个这么严格的客户，他一边动作一边絮絮叨叨地指出哪里哪里不像，个子偏高，太瘦了，嘴唇不够丰满，偶尔的呻吟声更细。既然如此为什么还要找替身啊，直接去追那个人不就好了。文俊辉有点郁闷，看在他器大活好还给钱多的份上勉强原谅他。  
又一次冲撞后文俊辉觉得自己快要高潮了，他掐住了WW环在他腰间的手，但客户好像还沉浸在幻想里，只是重复着某人的名字，因为太模糊又太快，文俊辉只能听到S开头的发音。  
他高潮的时候WW也射在了里面。幸好戴套了。文俊辉喘着气想，客户还趴在他身上，手撑在两边。  
“我爱你。”  
他说完沉默了很久。文俊辉也不敢动，他也看不到，他想着时间应该到了，要不要提醒他这件事。陌生的闹钟响了起来，WW起身去按掉。  
文俊辉坐起来，出于职业道德他会等客人走了以后再整理。但WW好像还在房间里停留了很久，久到文俊辉都忍不住开口说：“如果有需要的话下次直接预约就好。”  
WW应了一声，然后是穿外套的声音，走路的声音，关门的声音。


End file.
